This invention relates to a can having a pull tab connected with a pull-up member provided at a closed end thereof which can be used as a plug after the pull tab is detached from said closed end of the can.
A conventional "easy-open" can end has a metal pull tab with a metal ring pull secured thereto. Such a pull tab can be torn away from the can end to form an opening and give access to the interior of said can for the purpose of drinking the liquid contained therein. However, if a consumer does not drink all of the liquid contained in the can at one sitting, the opened can and the remaining contents thereof will inconvenience the consumer as he/she carries said opened can.